Little Stories
by Intoxic
Summary: Historie należą w 100% do Kokosz, ja ją tylko udostępniam.
1. Alec i Magnus

**A/N: Ta historia w stu procentach należy do Kokosz, a ja, jako istota znana ze swego dobrego serca, udostępniam ją w szerszy obieg.**

**Prawa autorskie do opowiadania należą do Kokosz**

**Prawa autorskie do bohaterów należą do Cassandry Clare**

**Kokosz pewnie też by chciała życzyć wam miłego czytania i z pewnością chciałaby usłyszeć waszą opinię. Więc nie omieszkajcie pozostawić swojego zdania.**

* * *

Nowy Jork to piękne miasto. Rodzice nigdy go nie lubili, ale to zrozumiałe-tęsknili za Alicante. Dla mnie stolica Idrisu była czymś w rodzaju legendy, miejsca o którym się słyszało, nawet kiedyś było, ale nie było ważne. Ja nie miałem innego domu, oprócz Instytutu. Nowy Jork był moim miastem. Miastem które kochałem i uważałem za dom.

Ale nie byłem przyzwyczajony do chodzenia po tym mieście w świetle dnia w towarzystwie Wielkiego Czarownika Brooklynu, Magnusa Bane'a.

Prychnąłem w duchu. Wielki czarownik Brooklynu, to było złe określenie Magnusa. Tego Magnusa który szedł obok mnie z miną która mówiła, że najchętniej zacząłby teraz tańczyć i skakać po dachach żółtych taksówek uciekając przed policją chcącą go wsadzić za zakłócanie porządku publicznego.

Był cholernie podobny do Jace'a.

Jakaś moja część zanotowała w pamięci, by nigdy nie zostawiać ich razem samych bo to może się źle skończyć, zarówno dla nich samych jak i dla otoczenia.

Jakaś moja inna część była ciekawa co by we dwoje wymyślili.

Wbiłem ręce głębiej w kieszenie i uniosłem ramiona, kryjąc twarz przed wścibskim wzrokiem przechodniów.

Nicy co miałoby być we mnie interesującego? Zwykły, wysoki, szczupły chłopak o półdługich, czarnych włosach opadających na oczy. Nie było na co patrzeć.

Zwłaszcza gdy obok takiego chłopaka znajdowała się chodząca kula dyskotekowa w postaci Magnusa Bane'a.

Jak na siebie wyglądał dzisiaj całkiem normalnie w czerwonych skórzanych spodniach, wysokich butach z licznymi klamrami i zwykłym, czarnym T-shircie. Znajomym czarnym T-shircie.

No tak. To był mój T-shirt.

Co dziwne, sam Magnus wyglądał na zranionego. Miał minę zbitego psa a ja instynktownie wyczułem, że to moja wina. Tylko naprawdę, nie miałem pojęcia czym mogłem go urazić.

Nie lubiłem chodzić po mieście, zwłaszcza z nim. Przyciągał uwagę. I to nie tylko uwagę staruszek które na jego widok wykonywały znaki krzyża, choć, na Anioła, cieszyłbym się gdyby przyciągał tylko taką.

Przyciągał uwagę dziewczyn które nas mijały chichocąc, przyciągał uwagę niektórych chłopaków...

Za każdym razem gdy tak szliśmy i widziałem kolejne spojrzenia słane Magnusowi nachodziła mnie ta sama myśl.

Dlaczego on się ze mną zadaje?

Nie byłem przystojny, nie byłem zabawny, nie byłem dobrym towarzyszem imprez. Wręcz przeciwnie, byłem najgorszym z możliwych.

Więc dlaczego taki facet jak Magnus, miałby zadawać się z taką beznadzieją jak ja?

Nie umiałem tego zrozumieć, ale tak robił.

Za każdym razem gdy jakaś dziewczyna puszczała do niego oko, gdy ktoś unosił do ucha dłoń ułożoną w kształt słuchawki patrzył mi prosto w oczy z miną mówiącą-tylko ty się liczysz.

To naprawdę nie pomagało w traktowaniu tego z dystansem.

-Alec?-usłyszałem jego głos

-Co?-mruknąłem odwracając się w jego stronę tak gwałtownie, że włosy mi zafurkotały. Zdenerwowany założyłem je za ucho. Magnus bez słowa wyciągnął je z powrotem.

Spojrzałem na niego.

Jego kocie oczy wyrażały zmęczenie. A może to nie było zmęczenie? Może był mną po prostu do tego stopnia znudzony

- Czemu to robisz?-zapytał smutno

-Co robię?

- Zachowujesz się tak, jakby było ci obojętne czy obok ciebie idę ja czy ktoś inny -powiedział cicho

-to wcale nie jest mi obojętne powiedziałem

Naprawdę nie było mi to obojętne. Wręcz przeciwnie-byłem tak świadomy obecności Magnusa, ze sprawiało mi to niemal fizyczny ból.

Tak. To też nie pomagało w traktowaniu tego z dystansem.

Magnus chwycił mnie za rękę. Poczułem jak jego długie palce zaciskają się na moim nadgarstku. Byłem zdecydowanie zbyt świadomy jego dotyku. Mimo to, wyrwałem mu dłoń.

-Na Lilith, czy ty zawsze musisz być taki...

- Sztywniacki? Nudny? To chciałeś powiedzieć?

-Ne- Magnus ze smutnym wzrokiem schował rękę do kieszeni-nieśmiały

Poczułem gorąco bijące z policzków. Mogłem się założyć, że miały kolor dojrzałych pomidorów.

Magnus nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Jego oczy były smutne. Bardzo smutne.

-Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną być wystarczy powiedzieć-mruknąłem i odwróciłem się w kierunku przeciwnym niż Magnus i odszedłem

Magnus chwycił mnie za ramię.

-Alec nie do końca wiem, czy to żart czy kokieteria...

-To szczerość-burknąłem i spojrzałem na niego spode łba.

Magnus westchnął.

-Czy ty cokolwiek do mnie czujesz?

To pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Stałem chwilę jak wmurowany, bez ruchu. Oczywiście, że czułem. Czułem tę niesamowitą radość wymieszaną z niepokojem, euforię, strach, niepokój. Emocje plączące się ze sobą tak bardzo, że nie miałem słowa, zeby je opisać. Znaczy miałem, ale nie chciałem go używać.

-tak-odpowiedziałem tylko

Magnus jeszcze bardziej westchnął. Z irytacją. To dziwne, bo ostatnio coraz częściej widziałem w ludziach irytację gdy na mnie patrzylui a to zawsze Jace był tym bardziej irytującym.

-Wiem, że jestem denerwujący-mruknąłem i znowu chciałem odejść gdy Magnus po raz drugi chwycił mnie za ramię.

-Jesteś uparty jak Lightwood, odważny jak prawdziwy Nefilim, odpowiedzialny jak starszy brat, zamknięty w sobie jak kasa pancerna, denerwujący jak Ragnor a bezpośredni jak boliwijska dziwka...

Wolałem nie wnikać skąd Magnus wie, jak bezpośrednie są boliwijskie dziwki. Zamiast tego powiedziałem.

- Magnus...

-Co?

-Masz ciekawe porównania

Jeden kącik poszedł mu w górę, ale zaraz potem opadł. Czułem zawsze dziwną radość, kiedy udawało mi się go rozśmieszyć. Ale zrobiło mi się smutno, kiedy zrzedła mu mina.

-Ale ty taki nie jesteś. Znaczy nie w sensie, ze uparty, odważny i tak dalej, tylko nieprzyjemny i nieśmiały.

-skąd możesz wiedzieć jaki jestem?-burknąłem

-Czasami mam wrażenie, że przy mnie jesteś sobą. Kiedy się na okrągło nie pilnujesz i pokazujesz co tak naprawdę czujesz. Ale tylko czasami. Bo zwykle mam wrażenie, że jesteś sobą tylko przy Jasie.

Zawsze gdy wypowiadał imię mojego parabatai, głos mu się załamywał w taki sposób jak mi, kiedy do niedawna wypowiadałem imię Clary

To też nie pomagało w traktowaniu tego z dystansem.

-Jestem jaki jestem. Nie zmienię się od tak. Nawet dla ciebie. Nie jestem w stanie.

Poczułem jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Zacisnąłem powieki, nie chcąc by popłynęły.

Magnus podszedł do mnie i niepewnym ruchem dotknął mojego policzka. Ta niepewność do niego nie pasowała.

-Nie chcę, żebyś się zmieniał-powiedział cicho- chcę, żebyś był sobą. Prawdziwym sobą.

Pochylił się i mnie pocałował.

Moja pierwsza reakcją nie była wcale myśl, że jesteśmy doskonale widoczni w środku miasta, Ze zaraz pojawi się tu ktoś znajomy, czy coś takiego. Nie. Moją pierwszą reakcją było przyspieszone bicie serca i chęć by na pocałunku się nie skończyło.

Przyciągnąłem Magnusa do siebie za szlufki spodni i położyłem mu dłonie w pasie. On nagle zarzucił mi ręce na szyję i jeszcze bardziej się zbliżył. Byliśmy właściwie sklejeni od klatki piersiowej po kolana.

Czułem oddech Magnusa który płynął teraz przez moje usta, czułem jego język, słonawy smak jego warg. Przygryzłem lekko jego dolną wargę miętosiłem w dłoniach dół jego koszulki.

Przesunąłem palcami po skórze jego pasa i poczułem jak jego palce drażnią mi kark, jak krótkie włoski na moim karku stają dęba.

Magnus wplótł palce w moje włosy a ja przysunąłem go, o ile to było możliwe, jeszcze bardziej.

Przesunąłem palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i po skórze pleców.

Magnus przesunął mi językiem po zębach, Drgnąłem. Moje ciało od ciała Magnusa oddzielała tylko moja bluza i jego koszulka, ale to i tak było za dużo. O wiele za dużo.

Zdjąłem z Magnusa koszulkę i oderwałem się od jego warg. Wędrowałem wagami po jego twarzy, gardle, szyi. Lekko ugryzłem jego skórę tuż przy obojczyku, ale gdy poczułem jak Magnus pocałował mnie w kark drgnąłem i z całą mocą uświadomiłem sobie, ze jesteśmy w centrum Nowego Jorku, oddaleni od głównej ulicy tylko trochę w jakimś podwórku.

Wyprostowałem się gwałtownie i odskoczyłem od Magnusa jak oparzony, nadal ściskając w rękach jego koszulkę.

Bez słowa, z lekko rozchylonymi wargami przypatrywałem się jego nagiemu torsowi. Jaką miałem ochotę przesunąć po nim rękami i znowu pocałować i...

Potrząsnąłem gwałtownie głową opędzając się od tych wizji.

Magnus miał nieco tępą minę. Wpatrywał się we mnie jakby mnie widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Chociaż nie. Nawet jak mnie widział pierwszy raz, nie miał takiej miny.

-Alec co to było?

W jego głosie było zaskoczenie. Ale miłe zaskoczenie.

Z jakiegoś powodu właśnie to spowodowało, ze chciałem, żeby juz nigdy nie był tym zaskoczony.

-Chciałeś, żebym był prawdziwym sobą, to masz-powiedziałem i znowu go pocałowałem.


	2. Jace i Alec

A/N: Prezentuję wam krótką rozmowę Alec'a i Jace'a autorstwa Kokosz

Prawa autorskie do bohaterów należą do Cassie Clare

Prawa autorskie do opowiadania należą do Kokosz

A ja istotka o dobrym sercu ponownie wam ją udostępniam.

Miłego czytania ode mnie i od Kokosz. I nastawcie się na śmiech! Pozostawcie swoje zdanie :D

* * *

-Alec-szepnął Jace w ciemność

-co?-burknął Alec ze swojego łóżka

-śpisz?

-spałem-odparł-ale to sie zmieniło.

-sorry-mruknął Jace i obróciwszy się na plecy wbił wzrok w ciemny sufit -Alec? Tym razem nie odpowiedział -Aleeeeeeeeeeec...-zanucił Jace-Alec, alec, Aleeeeeec...

-Słucham-mruknął

-wiesz, ze jesteśmy ostatnimi z rodów?-spytał Jace

-Budzisz mnie tylko po to, żeby mnie o to zapytać?-warknął Jace, nie odpowiedział. Ale Alec uznał, że skoro już i tak nie śpi, może równie dobrze z nim pogadać.

-jestem tego aż nadto świadomy-burknął Jace westchnął.

-Alec?

-Hm?

-Którego nazwiska użyć?

Alec prychnął. Jace wziął głęboki wdech a Alec prychnął jeszcze głośniej.

-Mnie się pytasz?

-Ciebie się pytam. Mógłbym przekazać dalej nazwisko Lightwoodów...

-Nie jesteś Lightwoodem-głos Aleca był ostry jak sztylet. Ale zaraz potem jakbty się zmieszał i wymamrotał-znaczy nie jesteś z naszj krwi bo... znaczy...

-nie tłumacz się-powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem Jace-wiem co miałeś na myśli.A ja nie powinienem... Ale chciałem

-Wiem-mruknął Alec-I dzięki.

Jace włożył sobie jedno ramię pod głowę.

-Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał-powiedział cicho

-wrócę-powiedział Alec-zanim się obejrzysz. i będę dzwonił. I pisał. Tak często, ze aż ci się znudzi.

-wątpię-odparł z uśmiechem-raczej nie będziesz miał na to czasu Będziesz BARDZO ZAJĘTY.-Powiedział to tak sugestywnym tonem, że ALec nie musiał widzieć jego poruszających się znacząco brwi by wiedzieć co jego parabatai ma na myśli. -Czerwienisz się prawda, Alec?

-odwal się-warknął

-Czyżbyś miał jakieś brudne myśli braciszku?-spytał jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechając. Wyprowadzanie Aleca z równowagi było jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć. Zwłaszcza, że było to cholernie trudne. Alec wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego -no nie wierzę. Czyli święty Alec Lightwood nam dorósł! Szmpan z tej okazji! W sumie to dobrze... boo to już by było trochę dziwne.. A swoją drogą AMgnus jest dobry w łóżku? Uchylił się ze śmeichem przed lecącą w jego kierunku poduszką. -ja tylko pytam!-Jace uniósł w górę ręce-ale po twojej reakcji wnioskuję, że albo odpowiedź jest twierdząca, albo jeszcze nie wiesz... Alec wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, ale Jace znał swojego parabatai na tyle długo by wiedzieć co powiedział -czyli nadal jesteś prawiczkiem? Na Anioła, Alec, nie mogę z tobą przebywać, bo czuję się niemoralny!

-bo jesteś.

-Ale obelga!-Jace wybuchnął śmiechem. A potem wymamrotał-cała nadzieja w Banie. Mam nadzieję, ze mi zda relację.. Ała!-krzyknął gdy oberwał butem.-Alec, do jasnej cholery, nie bij mnie!

-to skończ gadać!

-Przecież nie chodziło mi o szczegółową relację-zauważył złośliwie-Z tym to masz większy problem z Isa.. Tym razem oberwał drugim butem. -amunicja ci się kończy-zauważył Jace a na twarzy wylądował mu znoszony sweter. Odrzucił z siebie cuchy Aleca i usiadł na łóżku. Wbił wzrok w polową kanadyjkę na której spał Alec. -nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał-powiedział raz jeszcze

-dobra.-powiedział Alec-napisze do Magnusa, że nie mogę jechać bo mój nieudacznik parabatai nie umie sobie beze mnie poradzić. -nieudacznik? A kto się prawie nadział na własny miecz? -a kto nie mógł trafić z łuku w tarczę z pięciu metrów? -Kto przypalił wodę na herbatę? -To był ojciec.

-Fakt. Ale to ty wyleciałeś z piskiem kiedy przesuwaliśmy szafę w supialni Isabelle.

-to byłą tarantula!

-Gówno prawda!Zresztą co to za Nocny Łowca któy boi się owadów?

-Pająki nie są owadami-poprawił go odruchowo-a przypomnieć ci Central Park dwa lata temu?

-wysiekałem je w pień! Wszystkie!

-Jace musieliśmy uciekać przed ekologami, bo uznali, ze jesteś obłąkanym mordercą kaczek.

-Zaatakowały mnie!-zawołął Jace a Alec parsknął śmiechem-To nie jest zabawne!

-jest. Zapadła cisza.

-właściwie czemu nie śpisz u siebie?

-Izzy mni pakuje.-mruknął ALec-nie chę widzieć wnętrza mojej walizki póki nie jest to absolutnie konieczne.

-Tak. Pół sklepu odzieżowego plus bicz plus kajdanki

-Jace!

-Słucham?

-skończ!

-no i jeszcze boa. Pojęcia nie mam po co, ale Izzy uważa, ze to fajne

-Jeśli znajdę w mojej walizce cokolwiek co...

-nic mi nie zrobisz-zaśmiał się JAce-jestem twoim ukochanym parabatai na którego nie jesteś w stanie podnieść ręki. Alec się roześmiał. Z zaskoczeniem uświadomił sobie, ze ostatnio zdarza mu się to coraz częściej.-idź już spać, Alec-mruknął Jace-bo jeszcze będziesz miał jutro wory pod oczami a to się nie spodoba twojemu czarownikowi...

-ja mu się zawsze podobam-stwierdził nagle Alec i legł na wznak powodując przy tym skrzypienie polowego łóżka. Wbił spojrzzenie w sufit.-za cholerę nie wiem za co, ale tak jest.

-tylko nie popadnij teraz dla odmiany w samouwielbienie-zakpił Jace

-nie grozi mi-Alec się uśmiechnął

-dwóch zarozumiałych parabatai? No błagam... Zapadła cisza.

-Jace?-przerwał ją ALec

-tak?

-Ja nadal jestem twoim przyjacielem, tak?- Jace uśmiechnął się.

-złożyliśmy przysięgę Alec, Jestem twoim bratem. Nie uwolnisz się ode mnie nawet gdybyś tysiąc razy całował się z Magnusem przed całym Clave.

-nie będę próbował... znaczy uwolnić się od ciebie-dodał czerwieniąc się ALec

-idź spać ALec. Jeśli będziesz mia jutro podkrążone oczy Isabelle jest gotowa cię umalować.

-niech tylko spróbuje to...

-Alec, przecież ty nie jesteś jej w stanie nic odmówić-uśmiechnął się JAce-a zobaczenie ciebie w makijażu byłoby ciekawe... Alec westchnął. A potem znowu się roześmiał.

-Nie wkurzysz mnie już Jace

-widzę-uśmiechnął się blado blondyn-dorosłeś. Nagle poraziło go jaskrawe światło a nad nim stanął Alec.

-Jesteś pewien? A co powiesz na mały wypad na miasto?

-Do Hotelu Dumort skopać kilku wampirom tyłki i popsuć im motory?-Jace już wstał i sięgnął po broń

-Czytasz w moich myślach.

* * *

Z pozdrowieniami od Kokosz


End file.
